


Toxic Memories

by Vetreaux



Category: House of Wax
Genre: BDSM, Bo Sinclair - Freeform, Character Death, Choking, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Horror, NSFW, Slasher, Smut, Unhealthy Relationships, house of wax - Freeform, slashers, vincent Sinclair - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vetreaux/pseuds/Vetreaux
Summary: Overwhelmed with emotions of the past, you decide to give your ex lover an intimate call.
Relationships: Bo Sinclair & You
Comments: 14
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

July 2003. You were packing your things, getting ready for your big move from your quaint home in Sulphur, Louisiana to the big city of Nashville, Tennessee. However, the sweltering heat made everything more difficult. You hoped your AC would have helped if y’know your landlord bothered fixing it before your move. Grimacing at the thought of asking when they had already done you a favor of returning your safety deposit in full despite the ruined floors, you continued your work. Your last days were busy, filled with sprucing up the place for the new renters who were viewing the house right after your departure. You cleaned the floors first, dancing around the boxes, Jet’s ‘Are You Gonna Be My Girl’ played through your radio speakers. Your next target was the living room windows which filled the room with warmth and brightness. It filled a sense of pride and confidence in you. You thought to yourself  _ ‘I can’t wait for this new job.. finally gonna make something out of myself.  _ _ Unlike Stacey, fuck her.. Nice big house with a Ford ranger.. Pfffft. I can do better.. _ ’ As you were lost in thought, you could hear your american staffordshire Ralph rummaging through your cleaning supplies, spilling the bottle of windex you were using. Sighing as that was your last bottle and you had many more windows to clean; you decided now was a good time for a break. Removing your latex gloves and wiping the sweat from your brows. “All this cleaning is gonna be the death of me..” Blowing the strands of hair out from your vision before grabbing Ralph by his collar and assisting him into the backyard to play while you unrolled some paper towels to clean up his mess.

Afterwards, you decided you should head up to the attic and clear out whatever old things you had left. You had a donation pile and a trash pile, something up there had to be worth donating; but some of it might have perished from old age by now. Regardless, it was less cleaning and more just throwing things into piles to clean up later! _ ‘What fun.’ _ Laughing amongst yourself as you started unpacking some old cardboard and shelves. “What.. ew..” You found some old rotted artwork that had water damage, unfortunately the majority of one box would need to be thrown out, so you dumped it into a hefty trash bag. “Trash.” A couple more boxes had some films from your childhood, some were from your sibling’s birthday parties, others were holiday occasions. You felt yourself cringe a bit at some of the childhood photos of you and your brothers before sitting them to the side. “I’ll just take these over to mom’s I guess.” It had taken at least an hour or two before you found yourself going through a couple old scrapbooks you and Stacey made throughout your teen years. Even though you two weren’t close anymore, you used to do everything together. You got lost looking through photos you two snipped from the yearbook. Laughing at some of the more ridiculous ones. You sat them aside on top of a donation box for safe keeping as you continued to ravage through more stuff. But as you did, the secondary one tipped over, spilling loose photos all over the floor. “Shit..” Shaking your head as you began picking them back up one by one to place back into a folder. “Why did we take so many photos--” Freezing in place, your heart practically stopped beating when you took notice of a small paperclipped polaroid collection. Blinking slowly, your hand outstretched to pick the assortment up. Your fingers pull the paperclip away almost frantically to view what was inside. There it was.. You could feel your knees getting weak, your heart beating faster with each passing photo. 

You couldn’t believe it, even after all these years.. You still couldn’t look at him without feeling something. Whether it be admiration, or frustration. It stung you like a thousand poisonous needles, all at once. You felt so dumb for admiring everything about him before. From his dark locks, feverous smile, southern charm and ocean eyes. Now you weren’t sure what you felt. You knew the last time you two had spoken it was incredibly heated. Flashes of arguing and crying suddenly fill you with anger and hatred. But then those feelings began to turn soft as you continued to finger through the pile. Remembering how sweet he used to be.. How gentle, loving. You confined things in him that you wouldn’t even tell your own mother. Grinding your teeth a bit as the old memories were flooding back inside your head. You felt a strange yearning to contact him. But why? What good would that do exactly? You bolted off in his old truck with his dog, would he even want to hear from you? Do you even want to hear from him? So many questions were bouncing around your brain, none of them giving you any comfort. You felt like you needed to sit down, all the energy you had for cleaning completely died shortly after rehashing your past relationship. You headed back downstairs. The dullness of sunlight from the open windows now an indication of how long you were sitting in the attic. Glancing outside to check on Ralph, you called for him to eat before heading to the bathroom. 

Despite it getting dark, it was still hot as hell. You thought maybe a chilled bath would help you cool down. So you drew your water, even adding some bubble bath to the mix to soothe your mood. Even going as far to light a candle and set it on the toilet’s tank top. Something you haven’t done in quite some time since leaving him; you knew doing that was triggering, yet you did it anyway as he was on your mind and wasn’t going away. Even well after undressing and climbing into the tub; he was all you could think about. You thought about the way he used to talk, how he’d stroke your hair as you laid on his chest, the small kisses on your forehead and spine, the way he would hold you on stormy nights. The days you would sit in the tub for hours and he’d join in just to make sure you didn’t feel alone, chain smoking the entire time. You felt yourself sink further into the tub, the water engulfing your face. You could feel your eyes swell with tears, trying incredibly hard to wash them away with the coolness of your bath. You wanted to forget.. You almost wished you just threw the clippings away, and not even looked through them. You just missed him.. So much, and you couldn’t control it. Remembering him cheating, lying, stealing,  _ hitting _ you. You began screaming underwater, overwhelmed with emotion. The water forming ripples as your throat vibrates under the surface. Moments pass before a surgence of energy brings you upward, gasping for breath. Hugging yourself, not realizing how cold the water actually was.. Shivering now, you stepped out. Towel draped around your figure as you returned to the kitchen checking on Ralph. Poor dog passed out in his bed. Grabbing yourself a cold beer from the icebox you headed to the bedroom, grabbing your Nokia along the way. You dropped butt first onto the bed, laying back to gaze upon the ceiling, sipping your beer with one hand while the other clutched your cell. You were debating on calling him.  _ Strongly  _ debating it.

Flipping your phone open, chewing on your lip as your thumbpad grazed over those digits.. Contemplating. If only you had forgotten them, the sad reality being they were etched in the back of your mind. No other number could come to you as easily as his. 225-312-2455, eyes closed with a slow exhale before hitting enter. You started to think maybe he had changed his landline, or that he moved. It had been so long since you two spoke; but as the phone began to ring nervousness began to grow. Awaiting to hear someone say;  _ ‘Sorry, you’ve got the wrong number’ _ or,  _ ‘This number is inactive’ _ but it did not, it just rang for what felt like five minutes. You sighed, hanging up and straightening yourself to sip your beverage. “Figures.” Thinking it was probably a blessing in disguise there wasn’t any answer. A few more swigs of your drink and you realized you were due for another. Shrugging your way from the bed over to the doorway the phone begins to ring. A gust of chills run down your back as you see the caller ID. Panic sets in, unsure if you wanted to answer or just let it ring. You waited too long of course before making a choice that it went to voicemail. Instead of checking it, you just stared at it like it was an alien. A few moments pass and you get a second call, same number. You feel a push to answer it this time, gingerly pressing it to your ear, parting your lips but nothing came out. Then that’s when you heard it, that sweet backwater voice. 

“Hello? Hellllo? Somebody call?” 

“Uh, hey! Um..”

“Hey, who’s this?”

“It’s..It’s me.”

There was a brief pause.

“Who’s me?” He chuckled, you blurted out;

“Y/N.” Chewing onto your finger anxiously, expecting him to hang up or start shouting at you, but his voice softened. 

“My God.. Must be my lucky day.” He snickered. “What’s got you callin’ me up on a night like this baby girl? It’s been what.. Four years?” 

Nodding to yourself before breaking the tip of your fingernail from chewing “Ow!” 

“You’re not chewin’ on those pretty nails again, are you darlin’?” 

“Hah..Uh, maybe. I..” You had no clue what to say, so you glanced around the room before speaking. “I found our pictures together..”

“The naughty ones?” 

“No..” You giggled, “Just the generic ones of us hanging out. Nothing special.”

“Nothin’ special huh?” That line stung a bit. 

“No-no-- That’s not what I meant!” Sighing. “I just.. I wanted to talk to you.” There was another short pause.

“I missed you too Y/N.” Those words, the way he says your name, you could smell the nostalgia. “I miss you every day.” He continued. 

“No you don’t.”

“And how do you know if I do or don’t lil lady?”

“Because you never even bothered coming after me that night..” 

He scoffed, “Well shit Y/N you didn’t give me much of a trail to follow. You wouldn’t even answer your phone. I had no idea where the hell you ran off to..” 

You started feeling a bit guilty. 

“By the way.. How’s the chevy?” You were reluctant to answer, 

“It’s still a piece of shit but it runs.” You sat back on the bed, expecting him to start yelling about the truck.

“Well I’m glad you got sumthin’ to get around in.” The soft tone comforting.

“Yeah uh.. Thanks for not reporting me for theft.” He laughed. 

“No problem, I wouldn’t of done that to you. Not in a million years. Plus I have  _ another _ truck you know.. It’s just not as good as that Chevy.” 

“So do you miss me or the truck?” Rolling your eyes.. 

“I’d take you over the truck any day baby, it would just be nicer if you came WITH the truck.” 

You started laughing. “God I miss that..” 

“What?” You asked,

“That laugh of yours.. I’d kill to hear that every day again.”

Feeling flustered, cheeks getting warmer as he spoke.

“You know I still have some of your stuff here. It’s in a small box up at the house. If you ever wanna come pick it up.” 

“No, I’m fine.. You can just throw it out or something. I’m surprised you haven’t already.” 

He began to belittle you. “You think that low of me huh? Figures you’d expect nothing more. I am after all, just a  _ ‘worthless hick who’s got nothin’ goin’ for him’ _ .” Digging nails into your thigh, vividly remembering that argument. 

“Well.. I don’t know, I can just hang up.” Crossing your arms in defense.

“No no--I don’t wanna go another few years without hearin’ from you now.. We’ll just drop it.” You shrugged. “Ok.” 

“So.. How’s life? Livin’ in the big city yet?” 

“I will be soon. I’m still in Louisiana.”

“Ahah, where ya headed to?”

“Tennessee, actually.” You could hear him rummaging around for something but you didn’t think to ask for what.

“Ah, so not New York.” He snorted..

“No, fuck New York. I prefer the country closeby, you know that.”

“Mhmm. Well, I’m still here in Ambrose. And from your area code.. looks like you’re in Sulphuric?” 

You were a bit shocked he never left, you may have stayed in Louisiana, but Ambrose was the most miserable town you ever visited.. You didn’t think he’d stick around, but you dodged his question nonetheless.

“Damn, what keeps you there? Lester?” 

“Nah, I don’t stick around the sticks for that idiot. Heh.. I stay here for mama’s house, ya know? I just can’t handle the thought of letting it go.” 

“I guess so.. Even though you told me all the time you never liked your mother and you wished the place would burn down..” 

“Hey. Don’t go there.” He said sternly, causing your fight or flight mode to set off. 

“Well.. it’s getting late, maybe I should let you go--”

“What are you doing?” He cut you off.

“In bed? Why?”

“What are you wearing?” 

Sighing in annoyance. “That's all you care about?”

“Just curious.” 

“Goodbye.”

“Y/N, dammit. I wanna talk to you!”

“I’m in a towel! Are you happy now??”

He whistled. “Oh.. Shit that’s even better than what I thought.” Before you could rebuttal he started to howl cartoonishly. “Was thinkin’ you were wearin’ those denim shorts you used to waltz around the house in. It’s so hot out here I might have to wear a pair of those myself! You think I could pull em off?”

“You’re such a dumbass.” You said unimpressed.

“Ya know those baths we used to take together were pretty nice.. Yeah, I miss those nights. Light a few candles, massage those smooth legs.. Yeah. Could never erase that memory.” 

“Maybe you should.” Starting to regret calling, as it felt like he was just objectifying you at this point.

“Lord of mercy girl, you sure know how to ruin an innocent conversation, don’t you?”

“I just want you to talk to me like you used to..”

“I’m sorry--”

“Maybe I should go.”

“Please don’t.”

“Bo..”

You hadn’t said that name in so long, a twinge of chest pain hit when it came out. 

“I love the way you say my name. It never gets old.. How can sumthin’ so simple sound so angelic?” 

“You’re just aiming for a booty call now.”

“Booty call? I spent three years lovin’ you God damn it.” 

“That wasn’t love Bo, that was just you lying and me being dumb enough to believe it.” You started feeling agitated. 

“What do you want me to say?” He snapped. “You call me randomly after runnin’ off, and--” He stopped short. “Look, we don’t even have to talk about it. I can tell you’re on edge, I just wanna enjoy these few moments with you until you decide to hang up. Just don’t tell me you’re gonna do it. Cause I’m good at convincin’ ya not to.” And boy was he. “You and I both know that.” 

“Ok.” Feeling defeated. “What do you wanna talk about?”

“Well.. I ran over a bullfrog today.” 

“Oh no!”

“Yeah, fuckin’ Kermit the frog needs to watch where he’s hoppin’.” You both became lost in laughter. A couple hours later you were still talking. Taking twenty minute breaks in between to charge your phones. You spoke about the old days, where you’d both sneak into abandoned places, rustle a few elders, run off to the beach and wish you both never returned home. How things have changed, what you both do for work, how his brother was and of course how Ralph was doing now that he was fully grown. Eventually you both were back to flirting, the absence of clothing teased him. He would remind you of how dangerous that would be with him stalking about. 

“Ya know you’re the only girl I can talk to on the phone for three hours..Heh.” 

“Yeah.. I don’t think I’ve had this long of a conversation in a while.” You giggle, biting into your knuckle. “What are you doing?” You asked alluringly. 

“Hmm.. Talkin’ to a pretty girl, chain smokin’ as per usual. What are you doing missy?” He purred.

“Just..” biting your bottom lip, thoughts going to darker places. “Just thinkin’..”

“Thinkin’?”

“Mhmm..”

“Thinkin’ bout what baby?” 

“Just.. you.”

“What about me?”

“Don’t worry about it.” You folded from the idea, but he wasn’t letting you off the hook anytime soon. 

“No no, I don’t like that secret shit. You best be tellin’ me or I’ll get the belt young lady.”

You chuckled, the feeling of an old flame sparking from your loins as you recalled the times he would take off his belt and spank you, or  _ choke  _ you. Hand calmly brushing your thighs as the thought lingered. “You there baby girl? You’ve gone quiet on me.. Not doin’ anything naughty without my consent now are we?” 

“No.. Not at all.”

“ _ Liar _ .” He breathed hot into the phone, the accusation of tension turning you on. 

“I’m not though..”

“Why not?”

“I..”

“Y/N..” He breathed again.

“Yeah?” You felt your nails drag against the plushness of your towel, digging them into the folds to unwrap yourself. Even though he was miles away, you felt like he was in the house with you.. Watching you disrobe. You both fell quiet in that moment. 

“I might be..” He said shamelessly. You could just picture that smug smile he carried when you were intimate in the past. An almost electric spark washing over. You weren’t even touching yourself yet.. But you had the perfect image of how his fingertips used to feel against your frame. Those tobacco lips hungrily stealing oxygen with each kiss as he penetrated you. Hand locked around your throat as you’d look at him in awe. “Why you keep goin’ quiet on me.. you gonna take off that towel?” He sighed in anticipation. 

“I’m sorry..” Your hand began to betray you, slipping past the folds of fabric to expose yourself. Nipples erect, he didn’t even have to say much and you were putty in his hands. Tracing the outline of each breast, missing the way he’d fondle or nip them. 

“Well.. Don’t leave me in suspense here baby..” He swallowed hard. “Tell me what you’re doin’.”

“You first..” Fingers continued down your rib cage just above your belly button before returning back to squeeze a single breast. He snorted. 

“God.. You’re such a tease..”

“I ain’t done nothing yet..” Purring into the phone. “Bo..” 

“Yeah?”

“If you want it.. Please tell me..” Releasing a soft moan to edge him on.

“Fuck…” You could hear him sighing in frustration. “Whaddya’ think I’m doin’?”

“I have no clue.. Baking cookies?” 

“Don’t get smart with me slut..” His switch in tone causes your hand to trail further down, palming your pubic mound as a finger circles your clit. You always loved the derogatory way he would speak to you. “I’m just sittin’ here.. cock in hand, thinkin’ bout how we used to be. You straddling on top, fingers dragging across my chest or lacing themselves in my scalp. The way those glazed eyes would light up each time I’d suffocate ya.. fuckin’ you into an asphyxiated mess.” 

Knees brushing together while you edged yourself. Easing over the nerve as he spoke. “Mm..hmm..” 

“Do you miss me?” 

Hesitating, “Yes..”

“No no.. Do you miss  _ me _ ? You know, the way I’d touch you. Stealing kisses in the church pews, abusing those praying knees. Watching you touch yourself in the tub when you least expect it. Those times we’d hit the park and you’d wear that short, velvet dress. My fingers hitchhiking your pantyline on the bench as people passed by. How you’d climb onto my lap in a crowded room and I’d slip myself inside..” He paused. “All those fuckers wonderin’ why we’d never leave.” He chuckled to himself. “Bitin’ your tongue not to make a peep.” Your fingers now massaging your outer labia, mind slipping back into the past. 

Soft breaths escaping from your throat with each replayed memory. “That’s what I like to hear..” Heartbeat would quicken the more flustered you became. Your arousal becomes unbearable to ignore any longer. So you slowly caged two fingers inside your damp crevice, an unexpected noise of relief hitching into the phone. “You didn’t answer my question..” 

“Yes.. I.. I miss the way you felt,” You trailed off. “Please..”

“Please what princess?” 

“Tell me more..” 

“Well since you said please.. I miss having you sprawled out in the bed of my truck, sweat soaking the blanket as you star gaze while I’d watch you squirm. Havin’ your skin between my teeth, munching on that cunt into the break of dawn. Your pussy meltin’ over my cock at three in the morning in your mama’s bedroom while she was gone on vacation. Throat fucking you just to spill my load all over her sheets. Ashing cigarettes on your tits when you’re tied up. Those noises and wails you make when I’d fuck you.. God it would ring in my ears for days. I don’t remember another time where I wasn’t savouring your voice. The way you cry out my name.. How you’d beg me not to stop, or plead that I drag it on nice and slow. Sneaking around the woods while I’d chase you like a hound dog; our little games of hide n’ seek making my cock throb each time I’d find your panties discarded as a trail for me to sniff out. The way you’d jump and scream when I’d finally catch up to you.. Which normally wouldn’t take me long. Pinning you against the trees.. Using your slobber as lube so I could ravish that tight asshole. Heh..” His words became shaky as he entertained himself. Your excitement grows louder with the friction of your hand. All of those repressed memories of having your insides abused publicly by a man who chased girls half his age; letting him enrapture your body like it belonged to him. Like it was  _ made _ for him. “I think the best part though.. Would be when you were bent over. Arms tied behind your back while your face was buried on the dirt floor of my basement. I had a belt buckled around your throat like a leash. You would gag from the lack of air, and I could hear you softy choke some words out, even now.. Do you remember what they were?” You knew what they were, but you were unsure if you should say them aloud. You had so much pent up desire for this man and the way he satisfied was unlike any other guy you had ever met. Though he had demons you could never seem to fix yourself. His childhood abuse combined with his own neglectful personality seemed to make him quite the treasured lover, though the worst boyfriend material. You felt a lot of things at this moment, resentment, yearning, loss of self control. Heart racing, the knot swelling in your abdomen ready to burst after indulging in his search for gratification. Your lips parted, breathing heavily into the phone’s receiver. 

“Put a baby inside me..”

“Oh yeah..” He groaned, vocalizing his satisfaction as you were ready to climax. “I wish I was there to help you with that..” It was a matter of seconds before you were oozing all over the bed, your chest would rise and fall from euphoria. Not expecting to have such an intimate reunion; but it seemed well worth the wait. Head spinning, saying things you would soon regret.

“Bo….”

“Yeah Y/N?”

“Please come over..”

“What was that?”

“I..I want you to come over.. I wanna be fucked. Please, I just miss how relentless you were with me..I miss your cock.” It had been such a long time since you tapped into these emotions and it seemed you didn’t care about anything else in that moment, you just wanted to  _ feel good _ . It only took a three hour call to push you into a four year relapse of shady decisions.

“Where are you? I’ll come right over..” Then reality hit. “Just give me a minute to throw my boots on and I’ll drive to you.. We can fuck like dogs for the remainder of the night. Just tell me where.” 

“Wait. Are.. are you serious?” You asked whilst trying to catch your breath.

“Hell yeah, I’d love to fill you up right now.” Absolute silence. “Uh, hello?”

“I..I don’t know actually.. It’s been so long..” This was more than you had bargained for. He growled annoyed. 

“The fuck Y/N, you gonna ask me to come and fuck your brains out just to say no after I ask for directions?” 

“Well you don’t have to be an asshole about it.. I’m just not comfortable--”

“This is so like you. Being a snobby bitch just cause I want to see you.” And there it was, his true colors. You started to feel a bit foolish for having phone sex. Perhaps you should have known better, but your emotions got the better of you.

“You know if it wasn’t for your brother writing me that letter about how you were stealing my checks or cheating on me with those girls.. I wouldn’t have shown up unannounced as you were ‘ _ working’  _ and you might still have a dumbass  _ ‘snobby’ _ girlfriend.” Crossing your arms in anger. 

“What fuckin’ letter..” Bo asked unamused.

“Don’t play coy with me Bo, Lester wrote me that letter so I wouldn’t waste anymore of my time. I’m sure he mentioned that to you.”

“Lester? Write a letter? That dumb fuck wouldn’t have the guts to--” He paused briefly. “But I know someone who would.. Seems I have a matter of family business when I get home.”

_ ‘Home?’  _ You thought to yourself,  _ ‘Isn’t he already at home?..’  _ You felt your thumbpad hover over the  _ ‘end’ _ button but he caught you off guard. “You better not.” He said coldly, freezing you in place. “Don’t you dare hang up on me.” You didn’t respond, you just sat there quietly debating over it. “Y/N….” He sighed, “Why can’t I come over? If not to fool around, just talk?”

“I don’t trust you’d want to  _ ‘just talk’ _ Bo.” Wiping the corners of your eyes. 

“I do.. Please baby girl, let me come inside.” Your brow furrowed,

“Come inside--don’t you mean come over?..” His silence made you heavily uncomfortable. “Bo?” Ralph growling from the next room caused you to jolt upwards, grabbing your towel and wrapping it back around you. 

“What’s the matter, sugar, you sound scared?” Your eyes stayed in the direction of the hallway, slowly creeping from the bed to the door frame as you spoke. 

“Oh uh.. I just hear Ralph growling at something.. Can I call you back?”

“Sure.”

“Okay, I’ll be right back.” After hanging up, you tiptoed into the living room. Glancing around the naked windows to see if there was an intruder or perhaps some wildlife that the dog was barking at. But alas, there was nothing there. You felt a relieved feeling wash over you, swinging by the fridge to grab another beer before planting yourself on top of the kitchen counter. Popping the bottle cap off as you punched your ex lover’s digits back into your phone. Knowing you shouldn’t but wanting to avoid any future fighting. You sat there for a moment or two as the phone rang, throwing your head back in wait until you began to hear a hum from what sounded like a nearby ringtone. Confused, you glanced at your phone, pressing it close to your ear to try and convince yourself the ringing was bouncing off the empty walls of your home. A loud bark causing you to jump, “Ralph! Come on.. Don’t scare me like tha--” you were stopped short by the image of a shadowy figure in the window ahead of you. You tried to focus your eyes, immediately flicking the light switch closest to the end of the room to see what it could be. You felt your heart sink down in your stomach as you saw what it was. Bo, glaring at you behind the window, his palm pressed against the glass with an evil smile plastered on his face. His voice was emitting from the speaker of your Nokia. 

“Hey darlin’.. You ready for what I’ve got to give you?” You felt horrified.

“Ho-how did you..”

“The second you said you were still in Louisiana all I had to do was look for ‘ _ for rent’ _ signs.. You think I’d pass up the chance to fuck my best girl again? Tsk tsk Y/N. You should know better than that. You ain’t shit without me, and I won’t be letting my little slut shy out of this one.” He sneered. “Now..” Pressing his forehead against the window, his blue eyes scaling you up and down in anticipation. “Let daddy in so we can  _ talk _ .” 


	2. Toxic Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One more night.

Shaking your head as he tapped along the glass.  
“Y/N. Let’s not play games here, I know you want to see me. Otherwise you wouldn’tve called and stuck around the phone for hours.” He chuckled, lowering his head and furrowing his brow. “I know you better than the back of my hand.. and its’ struck some mighty fine places on that gorgeous body of yours.” He groaned, closing his eyelids as to remember anytime he had struck you whether it be provocative or neglectfully. “I miss the sounds you make when I do it too.. The way you purr or cry. Oh yeah.” Fingertips playing piano on the window. “I bet you miss it too.” 

“Please go home Bo..” Crossing your arms defensively.

“Aw, don’t wanna play Hide N Seek with me tonight?” 

“I don’t want anything from you, ever.” 

He started to laugh, placing his hand on the windowpane as he peered in, glancing around the nearly empty living room. Taking notice of your dog’s bristled back fur. “So you really gonna’ up and leave me all hot n’ bothered for the night, huh?” 

Sighing, you were honestly speechless. You didn’t think he’d actually end up on your doorstep, though now that he was you had a basket full of mixed emotions. On one hand you wanted to sick Ralph on him from the patio door and threaten to call the cops for trespassing--though he could still get you booked for a stolen vehicle without papers that you’ve graciously avoided the legalities over. On the other hand you wished to unlatch the dead bolt, embrace him, maybe even cry..and let him ravishly desecrate your temple like the needy martyr you were. But that would only make you feel guilty in the end, and aphasic by your own standards. His sudden knocking on the outdoor panel diverting you from thought.

“My battery is dyin’ over here baby girl.” He frowned playfully, “Come on..” Breathing hotly into the receiver, “Let me come inside, just for the night? Like old times..” Flashing you a shit eating grin before biting into his lower lip. You were so thankful this asshole never knocked you up; despite his best efforts.

Scowling as you took another sip of your beverage, trying to avoid the pressure of curious anticipation growing in your abdomen and the ache in your chest from the unexpected encounter of your ex lover. “No.” Eyes glued to the wall so as to not be persuaded further. 

“You’re breakin’ my heart here Y/N.. Not even a kiss?” 

“No.”

“A hug?”

“Go hug yourself on the ride home.”

“Maybe just one quickie on the kitchen counter?”

Choking on your alcohol, causing the liquid to spray atop your chest. “God damn it Bo..”

“Hey, gettin’ sticky without me is a nifty trick. Heh.” 

Throwing your arms down and slamming both hands onto the countertop, leaping down to close some of the distance in between you and the window with hearty stomps. Hand firmly placed on your hip, phone pressed angrily to ear as you gave him a dirty look. “Go the fuck home Bo.” 

Placing his hand over his chest in defense he snickered, “Well I thought it was funny.” 

“What are you gonna do if I don’t let you in, huh? Break the damn door down?” 

“You’d like that wouldn’t you? Ya little slut. I got no complaints when you stayed in that dinky old apartment when you left the first go round.. Hope you didn’t forget that.” He sniffed smugly. “Cause I hadn’t.” Your eyes filled with shame as he spoke. “Oh yeah.” He nodded along, “You thrived on that shit.” 

Looking down at the floor, a nervous laugh escapes before diverting your attention back on him. Lower lip trembling from the sudden burst of yearning and sadness. Eyes swell as the confusion becomes overwhelming, though he looms over you like a curious tiger looms over a child behind the zoo’s barrier.

“Hey, don’t go gettin’ bratty on me now girl.” Bo’s smirk ever growing. “I only like seeing you pout in bed.” He teased. 

“I--I hate you..” Muffling into the bend of your elbow, trying not to show weakness but Niagara Falls started flooding your vision. 

He lowered his head, eyes fixated on your switch of attitude. “Woah, hey. It’s not that big of a deal Y/N..” His disposition is a bit softer now as visible tears rolled down flustered cheeks. “I’m just messin’ around--” 

Cutting him off; “I miss you..” There was a pause as you silently swallowed your pride, unloading onto him all the hurt you had been bottling up since you last saw him. 

“What was that?”

“I miss you.. So much.. And I hate you because of it..” Sniffling as you spoke, small breaks of gasping for breath as you broke down. “Why of all people to m-miss does it have to b-be you, huh?..” Stomping your foot from frustration. “Just, why Bo? Wh-why did you have to cheat on me.. I fucking lov-loved you.. I wasted years of m-my life on y-you..” Wiping your snotty nose onto the corner of your towel. Bo rolled his eyes and shook his head from irritation. 

“I tell ya all the time not to wipe your nose on your clothes.. Use a damn tissue. It’s fuckin gross.” Looking at him so pitifully. “Come on Y/N, I don’t wanna see you cry, just let me in. Let me hold you.. I promise I’ll make it all better.” Pressing his palm against the glass in an attempt to comfort you. “We ain’t gotta talk about it, the past is the past--I’m here now.”

You knew you shouldn’t, knowing deep down he was just manipulating the vulnerable state you were currently in just to get his way as he had done many times before. This time was no different, you could beg him for answers, beg him to change, he never would. The only thing he was remotely capable of was making new excuses for his behavior or gaslighting you over it. Quietly glancing over by the door, idly chewing on your nails as the debate warred inside your head in regard to letting him in. Without a second thought you tiptoed across the wood flooring, shakily releasing the security chain. “Okay..” You whispered into the receiver, Bo’s crooked grin flashed; fingertips dancing across the house’s panels as though he was being led towards the entrance. You took a deep breath, trying to brace yourself as the deadbolt was unlocked turning the doorknob to creak the door open, you were now face to face with him. Your Sinclair flame, towering at 6’1” with his foot already snuck in the screen door before you managed to get to the handle first. 

Not even a moment after the nervousness inside your chest rose to the surface of your throat were you quickly embraced into a bear-hug, dropping your phone as his strong arms lifted you to meet eye-to-eye. Planting sloppy smooches on your quivering lips, his tongue inviting itself behind the barrier of your teeth to help you swallow the anxiety back down. You struggled for a moment, the nostalgic taste of Marlboro gold tobacco held you in place like a venus fly trap. You felt yourself being pushed against the door that he had slammed shut with the back of his shoe, arms instinctively draping themselves around his neck as you both kissed, the slow introduction of tonsil hockey turning into intense spit swapping. Barely having the chance to inhale any air as each breath was forcibly stolen from you. This went on for only a couple minutes more before Ralph charged at him for sinking his teeth into your neck, the surprised reaction alerting him into protection mode. Ruining the moment. 

Nipping at his heels first, once he was kicked away he then locked his maw around Bo’s wrist that had you firmly pinned against the wall--tearing the sleeve of his shirt as he attempted to jerk the ‘attacker’ away from you. Bo had lost his grip on you, leading you to tumble to your knees as he struggled with the dog, punching him hard in the jaw to get him to let go. “Ge-Get off you GOD DAMN MUTT!” He yelled, Ralph finally released his hold and raced to your side lowering his head to a threatening growl as to scare the stranger off. “Jesus fucking Christ Y/N.. Get your damn dog..” Bo clutching onto his scarred wrist as you hugged onto Ralph cooing and calming him down. 

“Hey buddy.. Shhh, it’s okay.. It’s just Bo..” Glowering at your ex for hitting him. “He just doesn’t remember you.. He was a puppy when I took him anyway, just give him some time.. He was just being protective over me.” 

Tittering, his expression one of absolute vex. “Right. Fucker nearly tore my arm off over a kiss.. Not even Jonesy is ballsy enough to pull that stunt with me. I oughta’ take a bat to the mutt for that one.” 

Shaking your head in disregard, “You’re not going to hurt him, here I’ll put him up.” Hooking your fingers under Ralph’s collar and leading him back to the bedroom and shutting the door behind. Returning back to check on Bo. “Here, let me see..”

“Don’t.” He yanked away from you defensively. You reach for it again and he gives you an intimidating look. He always had a weird thing about getting hurt and not wanting people to see the injury or not accepting help. Though occasionally, you were able to get past this with a bit of adamancy. Sighing, easing your fingers to lace with his, softly brushing his calloused palm and raising it to your view, checking to see how bad the bite was. 

“Looks like he just left a few bruises and scrapes, I can get these cleaned up in no time, okay? Just follow me to the kitchen sink and we’ll disinfect it.” Moving your free hand to grip his triceps, unaware if you did that for the extra comfort or for your own needy reasons. 

His face crossed, “Why are you so nice to me?” The question took you aback a bit. 

“Well.. I’d hope you’d bandage me up if Jonesy bit me.” You chuckled, the awkward silence making you a tad uncomfortable so you led him to the sink to wash off the dog drool and blood crusted cuts. You slipped into the bathroom to grab some peroxide to pour over his minor wounds, casually patting his arm dry with the bottom of your towel, taking note of the old scars you used to trace in bed at night. His eyes on you the entire time, though as quiet as a mouse. “All better..” Meeting his gaze, his appearance more admirable than you recalled. The moment itself felt timeless. 

He had aged a bit since you saw him last. Noticing a couple new wrinkles that formed along his forehead, the few grey streaks from stress hiding in the bushy brown locks of his hair. The thickness of his sideburns wasn’t as tame as before, though his facial hair was completely smoothed out and neat. He had a darker complexion, more or less from working in this unbearable heat. You swore this was the worst summer you experienced in Louisiana, the sun wanted to murder everyone. Oblivious as he leaned forward for another kiss, though your foreheads connected as you glanced down shyly to avoid it. 

“Why are you so red, huh?” Brushing his nose against your forehead affectionately. “Did watching me get attacked rile you up in some weird way?” You laughed sheepishly as his other hand moved to trail from elbow to shoulder tenderly gripping it in his grasp and reeling you closer to him. You raised your hands to his chest, pushing away softly. 

“Bo..”

“Yeah darlin’?” 

“Why are you here?..” Eyes not wanting to leave his engraved belt buckle. 

“You want me here?” Tracing your chin with his thumbpad, smirking as you flinched away from his touches. “I know you’re not this shy little girl you’re tryna’ to make yourself out to be..” Gripping your jaw between his forefinger, directing your attention on him. The tip of his tongue tracing the outline of his lips. “Look at me when I talk to you buttercup.” His voice now stern. “You want me here?” You slowly nodded, albeit more from anxiousness than sincerity. Bo squinted in disbelief. “I’m not gonna ask again.”

Nodding again, though with a shy “Yes--” added to the end. 

“Yes what?” Shrugging to escape his intimidating hold before your jaw was snatched to the side, his lips now breathing into the shell of your ear. “Yes what?” 

“Yes sir..” Chills down your spine as those words escaped without delay. Knowing you were totally screwed for allowing him any power over the situation after what he had done to you in the past. Guess this was a nastier habit than you thought, he’d only been in your house for twenty minutes and already you were melting from the fact that the only thing separating his cock from burying itself inside you right now was a couple layers of fabric and a towel. Shuddering as he randomly licked the space between the nape of your neck and lobe. Shoving him away in an attempt to recompose yourself, the tension becomes a bit much for you to handle.

Bo snickered, running a hand through his hair as you caught a glance at the bulge of his groin. The image rattled your bones until you found yourself fleeing to the living room like a schoolgirl who just saw an explicit photo for the first time; though this was ridiculous, as you were a grown woman and this was someone you had slept with before. He followed suit, calling out playfully.

“Hey, where are you runnin’ off to missy? I ain’t finished with ya yet.” You found yourself sitting on the plastic wrapped couch burying your bashfully red face into your hands. You had trouble believing Bo was in your house just days before moving with a raging erection on display. To make matters worse--you had zero self control left, if you stayed in the kitchen your self respect might not be salvageable afterwards. Although you’d like to pretend you were a refined woman who doesn’t lower her standards for toxic boyfriends--you were the opposite. You were of the submissive spectrum, especially with him.

Making his way to you, pressing the tips of his boots against your petite toes, lifting one shoe up and gingerly tapping it against your shin. “Tag, you’re it.” Shaking your head to ignore him. He kneeled down, cocking his head to the side as you peeked through the slits between your fingers. “That’s the shitties hiding spot I’d ever seen. Could of at least gave me a run for my money and hid in some other part of the house y’know? I’d of sniffed you out regardless but--it would of been more exciting, that’s for damn sure.” You glanced up, face as red as a beet. “Oh ho-ho.. What’s this? I guess I’m not tha’ only one dyin’ of physical starvation, huh?” Crouching down to meet your gaze holding onto your wrists to keep you from recovering your face. “Hey.. No need to be embarrassed darlin’.” He spoke softly, “It’s okay. I’m here now.” A comforted smile curved on your lips. “God.. down here that sweet scent is just beckoning me..” Then it turned to an annoyed frown, pulling away from his grasp and leaning on the arm rest of the couch, Bo taking a spot right next to you. 

“You’re such an asshole..” You sighed, staring at the corner. A few silent moments passed before his hand snuck upon your kneecap, giving it a light squeeze.

“So you missed me huh?” 

“Am I not allowed to?”

“Of course you are, why does that bother you so badly? Was lovin’ me really such a bad experience for ya?” 

“Was loving me not enough for you?” You snapped, though eyes remained focused on the corner of the room. He groaned, shrugging off what you said absentmindedly. “You just don’t care about anything else but fucking me.” 

Bo snorted, “Right, I tracked you down just for some pussy I coulda’ paid for in Baton Rouge. Makes sense, of course you’d think that low of me.” 

“Cause that’s something you would do.” 

“Well I’m not in Baton Rouge, I’m not in tha’ bar watchin’ some whore slide down a pole or shake her ass for crumbled ones.. And I’m not in Ambrose. I’m here, right now, under the same roof--with you.” 

Sighing, the internal battle of past bullshit mixed with the current topic and slight arousal that was momentarily halted was beginning to exhaust you. “Maybe you should just go home.” Resting your cheek onto your fist. He fell quiet again, the lack of response rendering you the courage to see him to the door and call it a night as the wall’s clock read 1AM and you still had plenty of cleaning to do the next day. You had no time to procrastinate, pushing your weight from the cushion before being tugged back-- “What are you--”

“I just wanna hold ya.” He said in a hushed voice, stretching his arm around your waist and reeling you in to be cradled. Shifting your weight towards the wall as he tucked loose hair behind your ear, pecking your temple and tracing the outline of your jaw with hungry kisses making an effort to sooth you from resisting further.

“I don’t want to be held Bo--” 

His lips were against your neck, connecting kisses to your collarbone. You tried to shift away once more--abruptly being dragged back into his clutch. Cringing as his hand was touring towards your inner thigh, roughly rustling under the towel to graze against your pubic mound leaving you rigid just as his knuckle brushed against your clit. Rearing your hand back to slap his cheek, though the blow made no effort to stop him from putting all of his weight onto your frame, pinning you to the armrest as to robustly snog you. You lifted your hand to strike him again resentfully smacking his jaw before the folds of your labia were being violated. 

Your heart began to flutter, all inhibitions from before were surrendering as two fingers dug themselves into your entrance with intense friction. It took you a moment to get used to it, as you weren’t relaxed from the position he had you in, so you spread your thighs for easier access--allowing him to slip a third finger eagerly inside, causing your tongue to drag against the roof of his mouth in pleasure. Your nails digging into his forearm while he fingered you tenfold. A string of drool connecting as your mouths parted, you leaned your head into the crook of his neck, moaning restlessly as you began to reach your climax. Once you had, your body stiffened, legs colliding together as your lover caressed you into a wet mess on the couch. Thanking yourself for covering it in plastic. 

Bo crouched back down on the floor, pulling your legs over his shoulders eagerly concealing his head between your thighs. His mouth enveloping your sex like a famished animal. You had just came, and this was overstimulating your senses to the max. Squirming as the transition from clitoral sucking and tongue penetration switched feverishly. Each time your hips bucked he delightfully nipped at your labia causing your thighs to quiver shut in which he would separate violently to orally please you. Edging you to another climax before taking a breather. His pupils wide with lust as he climbed atop of you to share another sloppy kiss. The taste of arousal on his breath was so gratifying. Normally you were the one giving head as he was selfish but you definitely weren’t going to complain. Though you were frustrated from not finishing a second time.

He reached to remove your towel, exposing your perked nipples as your breasts shifted to the sides from their release, he breathed heavily at the sight of you; his hands exploring down the curvature of your body drinking it all in before taking a breast in one palm, and your hip in the other. Giving them both a hardy squeeze, shaking his head in amusement from your awestruck face. “Darlin’, you’re so pretty it fuckin hurts.” 

Pinching your bottom lip between your teeth, hands kneading the fabric of his shirt shakily attempting to unbutton though they were too enraptured by your previous engagement. Bo cackled, satisfied that he was able to submit you to his whim without much convincing. Tugging apart the buttons of his work top to crumble on the floor, gripping the hem of his navy undershirt and pulling it overhead, discarding it by the door. Unfastening his belt and wrapping it around his left wrist for future use as he normally would in the past. As the crotch of his pants were unzipped and his suffocated erection was finally unsheathed from his boxer briefs--you started to panic, remembering you hadn’t been on birth control in the last two months. 

“Um..” Your eyes mesmerized by the girthy appendage, forgetting just how endowed he was. 

“What?” Steadying onto his knees, shifting your thighs to rest by his hips. 

“D-Do you..” Sheepishly distracted by him spitting atop the tip of his cock for extra lubrication, stroking it to the direction of your vulva and prodding it teasingly. “Ha-have protection?” 

Bo snorted as you managed to ask, looking around the room and raising a thumb to his chest. “Do I look like a guy who wears protection? Y/N, you know better than that. Besides.. You always liked when I railed ya raw.” The sudden plunge of his shaft entering your cunt causes you to jolt forward, making grabby hands for his shoulders and dragging your nails down to his broadened chest from the pressure of his textured phallus head giving an almost ribbed effect within the first couple inches of your walls. Lowering himself to survey your expressions, his signature belt buckle stroking against your cheek while his mouth was agape; the reintroduction of his manhood and the tight confinement of your fleshy cavern rendering him speechless. Nestling his hand under the bend of your knee, lifting it to rest along his shoulder while he twisted the rest of his shaft deep within. Your head rearing back as you were being conquered. 

With every stab wound and exhale you felt yourself slipping more and more under his control. You couldn’t help how captivating he truly was by the indents of his scars, the curves of his muscles, bushy genital hair and how it tickled as your hips collided, his lustrous glare, the overbearing stench of tobacco laced in the fabric of his clothes even when he wasn’t wearing them. How he could make you bend and snap with the flick of his wrist, how obedient you were to fold under his command. A flashback to those early years of being ravished by him for the first time cycling through your mind like a merry-go-round of lewd memories. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever been this close to God.. Being between your thighs and havin’ those lips open wide with each move I make--your expression let’s me know just how good I am at adjusting that attitude, huh? Yeah.. You’ve never had this before have you? I can tell. Eyes glarin’ at me in anticipation, growin’ weak from the edging. I love watchin’ you drool over my fingers as I shove them down your throat.. Those cute little moans you make and the way you squirm under me is so damn delicious.. I could just digest you, one kiss at a time.. Mhm.. How’s that feel baby girl?”

Bo kissed along your torso, a deep stretch in your hamstring as he bent your leg forward with him. Grabbing a handful of your breast and taking your erect nipple between his teeth, flicking it with his tongue. Your eyes rolled back as he began sucking on it in his eager attempt to milk you. Your fingers trailed against his scalp, scratching along the groove of his ‘birthmark’. Soft moans turned into volatile shouts as his speed increased, though each time you were getting closer to climax--like he somehow knew--he’d slow back down. It was driving you crazy. So you pushed your palms against his chest, pleading. “Bo.. I wanna be on top.. Pretty please..?” 

Releasing your nipple from his mouth, glaring at you alluringly. “You wanna be on top? Alright.. Push me off, and you can get on top.” As your hands continued to push along his chest, he only lowered his weight against you more, pinning you and your ribs from breathing properly. 

“I.. I can’t..” You muffled, oxygen slowly depleting as he stole another kiss--his tongue slithering around the inside of your cheeks like a python. Separating from his hold, you choked on his saliva, trying to swallow it down so you could breathe as he pulled out. Occupying a spot on the couch and impatiently yanking you by the forearm to climb over his lap. You pressed both palms on his shoulders, positioning your knees on either side of his thick thighs. You leaned in to smooch him tenderly, though his hands tugged along your love handles desirous for you to ride him. “Hold on.. I wanna make this last..” Purring against his lips, his devious smirk everlasting under your gracious hold. 

Straddling your hips over his throbbing erection, the radiating heat of your sex causing him to buck upwards a bit. You allow your damp slit to cascade around the tip, gingerly prodding your entrance with his member as though it were your own personal toy. Bo sighed, catching his bottom lip in the small gap of his canine watching you pleasure yourself with his cock. “You make it difficult not to take advantage..” He groaned as you slid further down on his shaft, breasts bouncing slightly as your waist rotates in circular motions, taking him further and further in like a wave crashing against the shore.

“God I missed you Bo..” Arching your back, hands resting on the space above his knees as you paced. Fully focused on hyper rhythm and losing balance before being caught by the small of your back, his hand shifting to grab a handful of ass while lurching you forward. Your breasts ricocheted against his face, his pupils huge through half shut eyelids in an almost hypnotic trance. You could feel him nip at your soft flesh while stowing away a finger in your asshole. The pressure makes you rock harder onto his pelvis enthusiastically. You always loved when he’d violate both holes at the same time. 

“I should fuck that lil ass of yours while I’m here too.. huh? Looks like it needs a good stretchin’ again.” Your eyes shut as he held you down in place with his free hand; slamming his hips into you while his finger twisted within your intestine. Whines echoing throughout the boxed up empty room, Ralph begins to howl as you do—clawing at the door for escape to see what’s going on. You both chuckle between your intimate love making, finding yourself at another vibrating close before banging knocks at the door startled your focus.   
“What the fuck?!” Bo heaved, slowing his pace but not completely stopping. “Am I not the only visitor you get late at night?” 

Looking back at the door confused, covering your breasts to listen on at what’s on the other side. “Y/N.” The landlord’s wife called, “Is everything alright in there?” You and Bo looked at each other in complete distaste, you began to sit up but he wouldn’t allow it. “Hello? I heard a commotion when I went to the bathroom.. I just want to make sure you’re okay!” Bo mouthed ‘What the fuck..’ 

“I gotta tell her everything’s fine—“

“Like hell you will.. I’m in the middle of something here—“ She knocked on the door louder this time, causing Ralph to bark. “Ugh..” He groaned, tossing you onto the couch and grabbing the discarded towel to cup his privates with as he walked toward the door. You jolted upwards, hiding near the kitchen so she wouldn’t see you in such a deprived state. “Nosy ass fuckin’ neighbors round here..” Jerking open the door, “Can I help you?” He asked begrudgingly, the elderly woman’s eyes wide in shock, eyeing him up and down in a capricious manner. Her attempt to peek around was being blocked by his weight leaning onto the door frame. “Do you have any idea what time it is?” He asked rhetorically. 

“Well I.. I’m the landlord of this home here, I rent it out to a young lady and her dog..” 

Sniffing and shrugging his shoulders, “Yeah, and?” 

“She’s never mentioned having a boyfriend before?.. Unless I’m mistaken.” Shaking her head in disapproval. “She’s normally quiet..”

“You got a warrant for peepin’ around your neighbor’s place in the middle of the night?”

“Well.. no but, the noises---”

“She’s busy.” Slamming the door in her face, your jaw dropped in shock as the unsettling misery that was to come in the morning from her husband when she finally tells him about Bo’s arrogant behavior. As he walked back towards the kitchen you slapped the counter furiously with your palm. 

“Are you insane!? My landlord is not a nice guy Bo..”

“Yeah, neither am I. Hands on the counter.” 

“I’m serious.. he’s gonna unload onto me tomorrow when she tells him about you slamming the door in her face! I only have a few days left.. I don’t want this move to be hell.”

“I said hands on the counter.” Unwrapping the belt from his wrist and cracking it against the countertop, causing Ralph’s barking to cease and you to recoil. Obediently placing both hands onto the marble surface, he sneers. “No. Not like that.” He whipped at the bend of your knees, making you arch back in pain. “Not like that either..” Lashing at the back of your thighs. 

Wincing from the sting, you interjected; “HEY DON’T--” But you were cut short by the hardy flog against your bare ass. 

“Don’t talk back to me.” He breathed in your ear assertively. Dragging the cold metal of his buckle over the fresh welts he made and pressing down on them to make you grimace. A wicked grin stretching from ear to ear as you whimpered. “Bend over.” You did as he said, hands firmly gripping onto the kitchen sink to power through the abuse, back hunched forward with your posterior aimed at the wall. Manic laughter filled the room as he loomed over from behind. Giving your right buttocks a harsh smack of his palm, digging his motor oil stained nails into your skin while the other thrashed you with the belt. Lining your left side, buttocks and outer thigh with future bruises. Good luck explaining that at your new workplace.. Guess you’re wearing pants for the next few weeks. 

After punishing you for seemingly no reason at all other than to remind you of his dominance--He halted, brushing the sweaty bits of hair from your vision, kissing along your spine tenderly before rearing your head back with a fistful of hair, cooing-- “Darlin’ are you ready for more?” Before forcing himself back inside your womb with explosive tempo. Your breasts hang over the cool steel sink, hands clutching on the faucet handles for support. Each thrust causes your hand to tug the levers forward, steamy water flooding and splashing over your chest as you begin melting into a vibrating mess. Standing tiptoed as your waist is pinched by the corners of the counter you were being railed on. His shaft felt like it was impaling your cervix, you couldn’t recall a moment you ever felt so full. The friction depth between the clapping of thighs and guttural cries that echoed from the sink’s tub was intoxicating. The strain of your arched neck being stressed further with thick leather. Breathing hitches as it tightens around your throat, a swollen lump in the center of your esophagus as Bo’s opposite hand pushes you down towards the faucet by the bridge of your shoulder blades while the other draws the belt back. Your vision begins to blur significantly, losing balance and grip; the back of your head being cascaded in hot water as you felt your lover coming to a close. 

The asphyxiation and pressure stirring within your abdomen offering the chance to orgasam, after plenty of waiting and overstimulation you could finally get off. Just as your walls clenched around his ‘riding crop’ your body managed to reach that release you had been aching so long for. Just as Bo was injecting you with his own fluid, he reeled you back into his grasp, squeezing your breast with his free hand and muttering in your ear--though you were a bit incoherent from the loss of oxygen. All you could make out was, “Like that.. Filthy.. All mine, take it--cute whore..” Just seconds before fully blacking out. You found yourself in bed a couple hours later, if memory serves correctly you could recall limping to the bedroom, arms wrapped around Bo’s neck for support. Him tossing you gingerly onto the bed and locking Ralph outside to cover you up without being attacked. Too tired to speak or struggle, you collapsed into sleep awaking now with incredible back pain from the ‘couple’s counseling’ that took place just hours before. 

It all seemed so funny in a way, your lips curving into a satisfied smile; hand reaching behind to tug Bo’s arm over you like you used to after any other hate-fuck session--though to your dismay, dreadful disappointment when you realized he wasn’t there. Your eyes instantly swell with regretful tears, as the pain in your chest grows. “Did you really not expect this? Come on..” That inner voice inside your head shaming you for allowing to fall for his bullshit for another time. “You are such a dumbass.. You should've known better. He used you. You will never mean anything more to him than a temporary fix. He’s probably at home right now laughing to his brother back at the station about how he took advantage of your trust, your heart, your body.. You’re nothing but a--” That inner voice was hushed by the sound of the toilet flushing in the hallway. Your ears trying to focus as the sprinkling of the tub’s faucet was turned on. Your body frozen from previous grief now melting into a pool of relieved warmth as Bo entered the room, crawling back into bed with you. Draping his muscular arm around the bend of your waist and pulling you into a tight hug. 

“Mornin’ babydoll..” He yawned, nestling his chin in the crook of your neck. “I’ve got a bath runnin’ for us, pretty sure we reek of sweat and you gotta clean these sheets after cause..” He chuckled, “Well you’re leakin’ me everywhere. Not that I’m complainin’ or anything--just know I’ll only make more of a mess in here if you don’t.” Biting your lower lip as the smile returned, giggling hoarsely as he grinded against you playfully. “Sorry I kinda got carried away with the belt last night..” Kissing along your shoulder, gingerly fingering over the hollow of your throat as he spoke. “I know you’re gonna hate it but you might have to retrieve a turtleneck from one of the boxes before leavin’ the house.. Cause it looks nasty.” 

Turning back to meet his gaze, smiling ever more as you were in his clutch. “Tha-thank you Bo..” You choked out. 

“Uh.. For what?” His brow raised curiously.

“Staying..” Brushing your forehead against his lovingly. 

He scoffed, “I mean, I saw what’s in your fridge and it looks more appetizing than what I got back at the house so I thought I’d stick around for lunch.” You elbowed his gut. 

“Shut up.. I don’t understand you.” Sighing frustradely. His hand gripping onto your waist and burying his fingers into your sensitive side, causing you to jolt from the ticklish nature. 

“I know you don’t.” Bo grinned, “Nobody does..” he muffled while goofily leaving kisses along your shoulder. 

The bittersweet feeling of it all came full circle one fateful day as you picked up on an alarming broadcast from the local news at a television shop of the shopping center in Nashville a couple years later. Nearly collapsing in the middle of the street as you heard about what happened in Ambrose. How the town had been empty for years, those few times you did go you hadn’t even noticed how dead it was because you stayed at Bo’s house and mostly vacated out of New Orleans. The amount of people who were murdered, not just by Bo, but a twin brother you never even knew about named Vincent. How together they preserved victims in wax, and how two college kids survived that nightmare as Bo and Vincent were entombed in the very museum you met him in all those years ago. Flashbacks of him touring you around, stealing kisses in the stairwell. Taking you on the bed upstairs, remembering that very strange conjoined baby statue that sat in a cradle and not thinking more of it--it was a lot to take in. 

So much you couldn’t understand, the death of your former lover, the countless crimes, his mental instability, his hidden family secrets. You never knew who Beauregard Sinclair really was. If he ever loved you at all, if maybe you had stayed where you were and tried to work things out if this would happen at all-- though you took solace in the fact that you never died at his hand. Though did the abuse from your relationship mean you weren’t a victim after all? Perhaps this is what you truly needed to move on from him, some holes in memory began to fill themselves, things still didn’t make sense even though you attempted to. Following the end of the broadcast, you saw that Lester was unharmed. Fingers twitching to reach your phone for an answer--though that is what got you in this emotional mess in the first place. Maybe you shouldn’t, maybe you should, maybe he didn’t know Bo’s private life himself, there were too many what ifs. It was like a bad dream you wanted to wake up from. One that will plague you to the grave, toxic memories here to stay.


End file.
